Cid And His Tea
by XxXAura-AshleyXxX
Summary: What happens when the tea runs out?


If the tea were to ever run out, the small village of Rocket town would surely be thrown into the likes of hell which it would most likely never come out of. Babies would be killed, business's utterly destroyed, that one red headed Turk, who would be at the bar minding his own business, sodomized by the blond haired pilot's spear, and just total and utter chaos. Good thing the tea would never run out. But on this bright, sunny, beautiful day however, it did.

When Cid had been made aware of the lack of tea in his hometown, his animosity towards the shit hole the deprived him of what he needed to survive, started off rather small. First and foremost, he blasted Shera; calling her every single insult he could think of; even some strange wutain ones. After successfully ruining the poor young scientist's self esteem even more then it already was, he stormed out of the house ready to cause as much havoc as he possibly could. This town would feel his wrath; this town would learn never to run out of tea again.

Cid proceeded to walk to a group of nearby buildings. They were nothing to special, just an inn and a grocery store. But these buildings had to feel the wrath of Cid without his tea! He took out his lighter and set them afire. Within minutes the building were ablaze! He laughed manically as he heard the screams of the people inside being burned alive. This, however, did not satisfy the pilot and he proceeded to find the only bar in this god forsaken town.

He entered the bar and would you know it, that red head was there with his, in Cid's mind, fuck buddy Rude. He knew he couldn't attack Reno with his partner there(the big man would probably wring his neck), so he thought of a plan to drag the clearly inebriated Turk away from the big man protecting him. He approached the booth, both men giving Cid a look of confusion seeing as Cid really didn't like Shinra nor it's employees. He explained to the two Turks that he needed help with the repair of his plane (like they would believe this). When he said he'd pay, they both offered to help. Cid explained that he needed only the red head's help because he was more agile (it surprised Cid that this reason was actually believable by them). Agreeing to help, Reno follows Cid out of the bar, painfully oblivious to what was about to happen to him.

As they walked towards Cid's house, he pulled the red head into a nearby alleyway. Surprised, the first thing the Turk instinctively did was struggle and try to fight the blonde but it was to no prevail. Reno wasn't the strongest Turk after all and Cid was straight sober while he was not. With little to no ease Cid forced the unruly and struggling Turk to the ground, causing him let out a slight groan as his knees collided with the dirt. Cid pressed his foot the on Turk's back, forcing him onto his stomach. Reno shot some drunken insults at the man, which were ignored as Cid took his prized weapon off his back. The poor Turk still had no idea what he was going to do with it, and if he did he would be putting up even more of a fight then he was now.

With a swift motion of the spear, he had the Turk's pants down. Reno caught on and kicked his legs as hard as he could, thinking it would do something(which it wouldn't). With one fell swoop, the blunt end of the spear was quickly shoved into the red heads rear, inducing screams of pain. Reno struggled to get away as the spear went deeper and deeper, but with the blonde's foot securely holding him down, there was little he could do but take it.

Cid was surprised no one came into the alley to see what the commotion was, but after 30 minutes of straight spear fucking, he removed it from inside the Turk(who was completely in tears by this point). Quickly flipping the spear around, he pointed the sharp, bladed end at the back of Reno's neck. "Tell anyone you little freak I swear I will find you and I will slash your neck from ear to fucking ear!" Cid was pleased with the results of his statement as the Turk was nodding quickly, afraid that the crazed blonde would follow through. Before leaving the Turk to drown in self sorrow, he kicked him swiftly in the gut. He figured he'd wash his spear later.

Now about an hour or so goes by and the village is in complete havoc; stores are looted, people lay dead on the streets, old woman lay holding their stomachs( Cid punted them as if he were kicking a football through a goal) and children complained of hunger seeing as Cid completely decimated the supplies of the children's home. Shinra had sent out SOLDIER members to try to quell the growing situation( they would have sent the Turks, but a certain red head begged not to go, almost as if he were afraid of something).

The soldier's couldn't do much to stop the rampaging blonde. By this point it was if he were possessed by some sort of demonic being. He stood in the middle of the village, on top a growing mound of bodies, and let out a primordial roar as he stripped himself of his clothing and slammed his spear in the body mound (a flag tied to the end that read 'Tea or die'). He leaned down and took some blood from one of the corpses and began to use it as lube as he stroked his now rock hard member. He let out a howl equivalent to that of a behemoth as he came.

Now this was no ordinary amount of cum. It exploded from him. It gushed through the town like a dam breaking. It engulfed the town, drowning and killing most everybody there. The ones that weren't killed floated through it like one float through a river.

Cid's sweet baby juice spread across the land reaching as far and midgar. The people of midgar were unaware of anything out of the ordinary until it crashed down on them. People cried in agony as the cum rained down from the sky, crushing people and destroying building. Meanwhile the cum had spread in another direction too. It had spread to the dessert area outside the gold saucer. The cum ravaged the land and planted itself in the sand, causing it to become fertile. Within months time, plants began to grow and the dessert turned from all sand and heat to a field of plentiful flower's and fruit.

The cum engulfed the Shinra building, raising from the dead the many cadavers used as experiments. They came back to life with such anger and hatred towards that crazy scientist that they cut his head clean off and proceeded to fuck his corpse.

Rufus and his Turks thought they were safe on the top floor of the Shinra building, but they were wrong. The cum formed a giant fist and literally broke down the door leading to Rufus's office. They all tried to run away from the giant fist, but it managed to grab Reno and drag him away, possibly to never be seen again. Elena let out a cry of terror as she watched her colleague get dragged away by the giant fist of cum. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled.

More cum erupted from Cid's cock as he laughed. His cum would engulf the world and he would then rule it. Cities and town succumbed to the cum and were annihilated. Bodies of people littered the landscape and there was nothing that could be done about the cum; it was like it was controlled by Cid himself.

Months and years go by and the landscape has been permanently changed. Desserts now where wipe with vegetation, the shinra building was now more clean and stickier then ever, the people that survived had children (somehow even the men got pregnant). Reno, the man stolen by the cum, was never seen or heard from again. Cid, now the ruler of the new cum filled world, sat a top his thrown and looked down at the world. He was proud of what he had done. He raised a glass filled with tea to his lips, and took a drink. He knew the tea would never run out again. He was very proud indeed.


End file.
